bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Downloaded
Downloaded is the twenty-second episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 26, 2000, and is the thirty-ninth episode in production. Synopsis Zurg learns that XR possesses all the knowledge of the Galactic Alliance within his memory banks, and kidnaps the robot in order to gain it all for himself. Plot Under construction. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Evil Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Commander Nebula *Vicki Vortex *Rentwhistle Swack *Varg *Clay *Marl *LGMs Quotes Under construction. Trivia Under construction. Errors *Mira's suit is lacking the jetpack button in several scenes. *The Star Command emblem on Buzz's suit has the Saturn ring around it in several scenes. *In one shot, the lower half of Mira's chest is green. *XR gets black pupils in one scene. Voice Actors *Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Grey DeLisle as Vicki Vortex and Ranger #2 *Neil Flynn as XR *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Jess Harnell as Clay *John Kassir as Marl *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *French Stewart as Rentwhistle Swack *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs *Clyde Kusatsu as Ponytailed Ranger Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stone, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: Victor Cook Story Editors: Bill Motz, Bob Roth Written By: James W. Bates Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Sean Bishop, Troy Adomitis, Darwyn Cooke Timing Directors: Daniel De La Vega, Gordon Kent Sheet Timing: Daniel De La Vega, Gordon Kent Supervising Character Design: '''Greg Guler '''Character Design: Dana Landsberg Add'l Character Design: '''Kenny Thompkins '''Key Location Design: Simon Rodgers, Latchezar Gouchev Prop Design: Chuck Puntuvatana, Tom Foxmarnick Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylists: Tom Cain, Michael Inman Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Color Key Stylist: Sharon Scott Storyboard Revisions: Alan Wright Continuity Coordinator: Jungja Kim-Wolf Overseas Animation Supervisor: Henry Neville Digital Color Correction: '''Don Devine '''Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: Pixar Animation Studios Music by: Adam Berry Main Title Theme by: '''Adam Berry '''Animation Production by: Sunwoo Animation Co. Inc. Animation Director: Il, Kim Layout Director: Young Che, Kim Layout: Sun Mi, Huh Backgrounds: Hyun Dong, Kim Digital: Sand Wook, Park Animators: Hyun Eh, Lee; Ki Hyun, Kim; Jin Suk, Park; Kwan Sik, Kim Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young Sound Editor: Eric Hertsgaard Supervising Music Editor: Brain F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Jiron, Allen Stone Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-line Editor: '''Keith Cook '''Production Coordinators: Cris Versage, John Paul Catapano Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: '''Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley '''Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron. J. Earhart Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes